Réalité
by Bostaf37
Summary: Parce qu'elle a changé. [Spoil tome 26] [Romance SakuraSasuke à sens unique]


_Titre : Réalité_

_Auteur : Bostaf37_

_Genre : Romance, SakuraSasuke à sens unique. _

_Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Note de l'auteur : j'espère que ça n'en devient pas une caricature. Merci à Ookami, correctrice attitrée, qu'elle le veuille ou non (I'm kidding you, girl).  
_

* * *

**Réalité**

Avant même qu'il ne parle, avant même qu'il ne commence, Sakura sait qu'ils ont échoué, juste en croisant son regard blessé.

Kakashi confirme ses craintes, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de trembler. Le visage de la jeune fille devient blême, et personne ne peut ignorer la douleur dans ses yeux. Son professeur tente de la consoler comme il peut, il n'a jamais été très doué dans les relations humaines, cependant, ce n'est pas la peine : la jeune kunoichi ne l'écoute déjà plus.

Elle lutte contre ses larmes, car un ninja ne pleure pas. Elle ne veut pas pleurer, elle a déjà trop pleuré. Elle ne pleurera pas.

A la seconde où elle a croisé le jounin, son monde s'est écroulé. L'un de ses coéquipier est à l'hôpital, l'autre est parti, ils se sont presque entretués.

A présent elle se demande : que savait-elle du garçon qu'elle aime ? Au fond, pas grand chose.

Elle le regardait de loin, du temps de l'Académie, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il était solitaire, silencieux et mystérieux, elle aimait cela. Certes, par la suite, ils ont fait équipe, mais cela ne signifie rien, elle ne le connaît pas mieux. Il l'a toujours repoussé, à chacune de ses tentatives. En y réfléchissant bien, Sakura croit se souvenir qu'ils n'ont jamais discuté, les « bonjour » à sens unique, les « Va chercher de l'eau » ou les « C'est ton tour », lors des missions ne comptent pas.

Pourtant la jeune fille ne peut pas y croire, elle ne peut pas y songer un seul instant. Sasuke ne peut pas les avoir trahi délibérément, il ne peut pas avoir essayé de tuer Naruto de sang-froid, il ne peut pas ne pas tenir à eux.

Bien sûr, il est solitaire et ne parle que rarement, mais elle a bien vu dans ses yeux, comme une sorte de joie lors des missions et des entraînements en commun.

Elle ne peut pas croire qu'il ait déserté le village. Naruto et Kakashi le lui avaient dit.

Soudain, Sakura se sent bien naïve, à un tel point que cela lui paraît risible.

Douloureusement, la kunoichi prends conscience des faits : ils sont ninja. Assassins, ni plus, ni moins. On pourrait leur demander de tuer leur famille, ils le feraient. Quant à l'esprit d'équipe, c'est une des valeurs de Konoha, contrairement aux autres villages. Alors d'une certaine manière, Sasuke est un ninja d'Iwa, de Kumo ou bien d'Ame, mais pas de Konoha.

Les larmes reviennent, et cette fois, elle ne parvient pas à les contenir. Elle les essuie rageusement.

Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu devenir une kunoichi ?

Ses parents sont des civils, restaurateurs, et elle ne possède pas de technique héréditaire. Rien de prédestinait la jeune fille à suivre la voie du ninja, contrairement à Hinata, ou Ino. Elle n'aime pas particulièrement le combat, et n'a pas de but précis. Elle n'a que sa maîtrise du chakra et son intelligence, c'est tout. Certes, elle pourrait devenir une bonne kunoichi, mais pourquoi a-t-elle choisi cela ? Elle ne s'en rappelle plus. Ce n'est sûrement pas pour souffrir de la perte des gens qu'elle aime. Ou qu'elle croit aimer.

La jeune fille lève la tête. Kakashi, paraissant inquiet. Elle tente de lui sourire, mais ce n'est qu'une grimace qui étire ses lèvres.

Est-ce pour finir, ainsi, mutilé, et pas uniquement physiquement, comme son sensei ?

Cela n'a duré qu'une dizaine de minute, sans doute moins, pourtant, en laps de temps aussi court, Sakura a changé.

Elle n'est plus la petite groupie qui rêve du prince charmant. Sa vision du monde a changé. Elle sait que même si Kakashi-sensei, elle ou même l'Hokage part à cet instant pour le rattraper, Sasuke ne rentrera pas. Du moins pas de son plein gré. Cependant, à cet instant précis, tandis qu'elle réalise cela, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé jusqu'alors la submerge. C'est un mélange de rage froide, de détermination.

Sasuke a déserté le village pour devenir plus fort, dans le but de tuer son frère. Il est parti en pensant que rester à Konoha ne l'aiderai pas à accomplir sa vengeance. Sakura lui prouvera que non. Elle deviendra forte, pour lui prouver qu'il aurait du rester, qu'il s'est trompé, et pour qu'il revienne.

* * *

_Alors? _


End file.
